Un extraño en una noche extraña
by Katja Kitayima
Summary: Solo soy un extraño en una noche extraña que busca diversión como tu......Brooklyn está solo en casa, en una noche de Halloween donde cualquier cosa es posible. Referencias Yaoi HitoshixBrooklyn


**Un extraño en una noche extraña**

**Por: Katja Kitayima**

**_Octubre 31……9:34 P.M._**

****

Una noche más al año, de aquellas en las que uno no tiene nada más que hacer que quedarse en casa aburrido, sentado frente al monitor de la computadora buscando alguna que otra diversión de media noche por Internet.

Como siempre, y no era raro, los padres de Brooklyn solían dejarlo solo en su enorme y solitaria mansión, se ausentaban por lo menos seis noches a la semana para acudir a sus reuniones de sociedad en el club de la ciudad, esa clase de fiestas en las que iban los más acaudalados empresarios de la zona con sus esposas, luciendo trajes y joyas de lujo solo para demostrar quien tenía más poder entre ellos, y claro, los niños no eran bien recibidos en esas reuniones por ser menores de edad y…..por lo detestables que solían ser al requerir atención, así que, eso dejaba a Brooklyn fuera de todo contacto familiar, y no es que lo deseara, simplemente se aburría demasiado de estar siempre en la misma situación, sin amigos con quienes salir puesto que lo consideraban demasiado raro o alguna otra compañía que le agradara….salvo por una persona, la única que consideraba especial en su vida, aún a pesar de que era prohibida su relación….aunque ahora se encontrase muy lejos de él, trabajo importante decía….aún así, era lo único bueno en su detestable vida.

Los minutos pasaban muy lentamente frente a la computadora, revisando una y otra vez las mismas páginas repletas de información falsa y fantasiosa, la lámpara de su escritorio era la única compañera que tenía, iluminando solo una pequeña porción de su amplia recamara dejando todo lo demás en penumbras, silencio total salvo por los gritos de los niños que de lejos se escuchaban pidiendo su tradicional halloween.

-Que absurdo….. –musitó hastiado levantándose de su silla para salir de su habitación.

Bajó por las escaleras con sumo cuidado, encendiendo a su paso una de las viejas lámparas estilo gótico de los pasillos. Llegó hasta la cocina y sacó del refrigerador una jarra de agua de naranja, se sirvió en su vaso y tomó un sorbo. Miró por una de las ventanas que daban hacia el patio trasero, igualmente obscuro pero iluminado por la enorme y radiante luna llena que se reflejaba por completo en la piscina, y por un instante creyó ver una sombra reflejada entre los arbustos cercanos que se movió con rapidez.

Llenó su vaso con el líquido y se retiró de nuevo a su habitación, haciendo caso omiso de aquello que quizá su mente produjo debido a las miles de sustancias que ingería para controlar su desorden mental…..al menos así era como lo llamaban sus padres.

-Estúpidos medicamentos……cada vez me ponen peor

Se sentó frente a su monitor alertado de ver que un pequeño icono del lado derecho inferior de su pantalla parpadeaba y saltaba avisándole que alguien quería entablar conversación con él mediante el tan afamado sistema de chateo que usaban sus compañeros de la escuela.

El no era uno de esos chicos aficionados a la vida cibernética, sin embargo, era la única manera en la que podía comunicarse con aquella persona que estimaba, así que, por las noches solía tenerlo activado, solo en caso de que se presentase la ocasión.

_No es él_. Pensó enseguida con cierta extrañeza, notando aquel sobrenombre del contacto……

-Here with you…-musitó sonriendo levemente- ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?...suena demasiado patético….

Estaba a punto de cerrar la ventana de diálogo cuando su mano se detuvo sobre el mouse, pensando por unos cuantos segundos que quizá a su noche le vendría algo de sana diversión, tal vez podría conocer a alguien interesante, extraño no más que él sin duda, así que….nada que perder ….la curiosidad había matado al gato.

_(10:04 p.m.) **Brooklyn M.** says:  
__Un extraño en una noche extraña…….divertido ¿no?_

_(10:08 p.m.) **Here with you** says:  
__Depende de que creas como extraño……_

_(10:13 p.m.) __**Brooklyn M.** says:  
__Simplemente que no te conozco y quieras conversar conmigo_

_(10:16 p.m.) **Here with you** says:  
__¿Y que te hace pensar que no te conozco?_

_(10:20 p.m.) **Brooklyn M.** says:  
__Si claro, con cinco minutos de conversación ya crees conocerme….ni siquiera sabes como soy físicamente, ni de donde soy o cual es mi nombre real_

_(10:24__ p.m.) **Here with you** says:  
__Se mas de lo que crees..._

_(10:29 p.m.) **Brooklyn M.** says:  
__¿De verdad?...¡Pruébalo!_

_(10:33 p.m.) __**Here with you** says:  
__¿Acaso es un reto?_

_(10:36__ p.m.) **Brooklyn M.** says:  
__Yo no lo veo así, solo creo que sería divertido_

_(10:39__ p.m.) **Here with you** says:  
__De acuerdo…..nos divertiremos entonces…._

Su corazón latió un poco más aprisa y sus mejillas se tornaron levemente rojizas, la sensación de emoción entraba en sus venas aún cuando no sabía quien se encontraba del otro lado de la red, no sabiendo quien era el extraño y sus intenciones, si es que tenia alguna, sin embargo, esto le daba un poco de emoción a su aburrida vida, algo que experimentar que le hacía sentirse vivo.

Los minutos pasaron, pero el extraño no contestó, Brooklyn seguía pegado al monitor de su computadora en espera de la respuesta a su reto, nervioso más emocionado ante la supuesta diversión que podía suscitarse en una noche como esta, casualmente aquella llena sucesos extraños que la hacían popularmente especial.

_(10:59__ p.m.) **Brooklyn M.** says:  
__¿Y bien?...¿donde está la diversión?...¿Acaso ya te arrepentiste?  
_

El pelinaranja sonreía divertido.

_(11:10__ p.m.) **Here with you** says:  
__Tranquilo niño bonito…..esto será mejor de lo que crees…._

_(11:13__ p.m.) **Brooklyn M.** says:  
__¿Y cómo sabes que soy hombre?...tal vez solo esté fingiendo mi nick_

_(11:17__ p.m.) **Here with you** says:  
__Je je je, tienes unos rasgos muy finos, y con ese pendiente en tu oreja quizá creería lo contrario pero, aún así luces muy varonil con él_

Su rostro mostró un gesto de extrañeza, llevó una de sus manos hacia la oreja izquierda y tocó su pendiente, miró a un lado de su ventana de conversación y notó que no tenía ninguna foto puesta en su perfil.

_¿Cómo?……….  
_

_(11:20__ p.m.) **Here with you** says:  
__Descuida, los chicos como tu son mi tipo….. aún a pesar de que tus gustos no van con tu apariencia….._

_¡Qué rayos!……._

Su corazón latió más aprisa y el calor aumentó disimuladamente

_(11:30__ p.m.) **Brooklyn M**. says:  
__¿por qué dices eso?_

_(11:34__ p.m.) **Here with you** says:  
__Tu sabes bien a qué me refiero Brooklyn, tu y tu maestro Hitoshi no son precisamente ejemplos a seguir…..  
_

El pelinaranja pasó saliva, respirando levemente agitado sintiendo una extraña sensación en su vientre. Lo sabía, el extraño sabía de aquella prohibida pero pasional relación que llevaba hacía meses con Hitoshi, su maestro de Historia en el colegio al que asistía……No tenía idea cómo….pero él lo sabía…..sabía de su maestro.

_(11:45__ p.m.) **Brooklyn M.** says:  
__¿Quién eres?_

_(11:47 p.m.) **Here with you** says:  
__Solo un extraño en una noche extraña_

_(11:55__ p.m.) **Brooklyn M.** says:  
__No se quien rayos seas pero…..déjame en paz….no sabes nada de mi_

_(11:59__ p.m.) **Here with you** says:  
__Tranquilo Brooklyn….tus padres no están contigo en este momento pero…..yo si…..yo puedo hacerte sentir mejor….  
_

Cerró la ventana presuroso, nervioso de aquel extraño por conversación en la red, respiraba acelerado, escuchando sus propios latidos en aquel mar de silencio e su obscura habitación.

¿Miedo?. ¿Acaso era miedo a alguien que estaba quizá muy lejos de él? Miedo tal vez a sentirse acosado, miedo a alguien que lo había puesto inquieto por saber su secreto, saber como lucía y que estaba solo….solo en casa, en una noche extraña.

Una par de campanadas en tono grave cimbraron el ambiente anunciando la medianoche, Masefield se sobresaltó en su asiento lanzando un ligero grito de sorpresa y volteando hacia su puerta……nuevamente la ventana de conversación parpadeó, avisando un mensaje inconcluso y una conversación para seguir.

El pelinaranja la abrió de nuevo, titubeando al principio con los nervios anidados en su estómago más nuevamente con la inquietud y curiosidad como propias de un chiquillo en busca de aventuras.

_(12:05__ p.m.)** Here with you** has sent you a file:  
__foto1.jpg Accept-------- Decline--------  
_

Solo una foto. Tenía miedo de ver…….pero su curiosidad fue más grande que eso

_(12:09__ p.m.) **Here with you** says:  
__File transfer complete------- Foto1.jpg  
_

Brooklyn miraba petrificado la pantalla de su computadora, comenzando a ser empañada por su aliento que chocaba rápidamente contra esta, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla y su rostro ligeramente tembloroso al punto de lanzar un grito de desesperación.

Una foto envidada por el extraño, un chico de cabellos azules amordazado y atado con fuerza a una silla de madera, sangre por su cuerpo, su rostro lleno de moretones, casi irreconocible….pero Brooklyn sabía quien era.

-Hiro….-musitó agitado

Se levantó de la silla, retirándose de la pantalla con fuerza, repudiando la escena y tirandose de rodillas al suelo, respirando agitado entre lágrimas.

El teléfono sonó una vez. Masefield levantó la cabeza observando a su alrededor nervioso, los gritos de los niños pidiendo su halloween ya no se escuchaban más.

Nuevamente el repique del teléfono, esta vez sonando insistentemente, pero Brooklyn solo lo miraba, tenia miedo de levantar la bocina y saberse nuevamente ante el extraño de esta noche extraña, jugando, divirtiéndose como se lo había pedido.

Tomó la bocina, titubeante y nervioso la llevó hasta su oreja y con voz temblorosa apenas y pudo expresar un débil sonido

-¿…..Quien…. es? –musitó entre lágrimas

-_Brooklyn….._ –respiraba profundamente la voz del otro lado

-¿….Quien….eres?...

_-Solo un extraño en una noche extraña que busca diversión como tu…..y no como tu maestro, a él si que no le agrada divertirse  
_

Un ligero sollozo escapó de los labios del pelinaranja, humedeciendo su rostro mientras escuchaba la risa casi siniestra del otro lado del auricular. Brooklyn temblaba, el miedo le invadía los sentidos y estaba asustado……no saber quien era el extraño que lo acosaba era el peor de sus tormentos, al igual que saber que algo no muy bueno le había sucedido a esa persona que estimaba ……lo sabía….lo intuía dentro de su ser…..

-¡¡¡¿Que quieres?!!!!...¡¡¡déjame tranquilo!!!! –ordenó casi a grito ahogados arrojando el teléfono hacia el pasillo en penumbras.

Lloraba en el suelo, encogido entre sus piernas atemorizado de aquel extraño, de sus palabras, de sus conocimientos. Respiraba agitado mas se levantó de pronto al escuchar de lejos un crujir de una madera, rechinar las bisagras de una puerta que se cerró tras el sonido de unas campanas de viento.

Miraba a todos lados pensando que hacer, tratando de emitir reacción alguna, mas sus músculos tensos solo le hicieron ponerse de pie rápidamente y encender las luces de su habitación. Tomó su teléfono celular entre manos y marcó torpemente a sus padres. Daba línea y sonaba, pero nadie contestó. Marcó otros números, compañeros…los pocos que conocía y que tenia su teléfono por casualidad, pero nada cambió, incluso llamó a Hitoshi, pero igualmente su suerte no fue buena.

-Miedo…..miedo…… -repetía para si oculto entre los cojines de su cama, alertando sus sentidos de la vista y del oído tratando de percibir algo entre la obscuridad, no se atrevía a salir de su habitación y no había otro lugar a donde correr, la altura de 3 pisos no daba mucha esperanza.

Entonces sintió que un frío le recorrió la espalda, su corazón latiendo más rápido que nunca como si se le fuese a salir del pecho, sus lágrimas bajando por las mejillas y sus ojos abiertos de par en par cuando escuchó el sonido de cristal hecho pedazos contra el suelo.

La ventana de su cuarto se abrió bruscamente seguida de una ráfaga de helado viento que chocó contra su rostro, el viento chillaba agudo moviendo las ramas de los árboles con fuerza y dejando ver entre nubes negras una luz de luna llena apareciendo.

El pelinaranja se sobresaltó, corrió hacia un rincón tropezándose con la silla de su escritorio y cayendo al suelo con fuerza, un pequeño frasco de pastillas amarillas salió de su bolsillo y rodó hasta debajo de la cama.

Un sonido apabullante de suelas de zapatos acercándose hasta él lo hizo reaccionar de el golpe, el frío entraba por la ventana con más fuerza y el viento arreciaba moviendo las cortinas de su habitación cual ropa de fantasmas.

Se acercó gateando con torpeza hasta su armario, lo abrió nervioso y sacó de entre sus pertenencias un enorme bat de béisbol, producto de los tantos regalos de consolación de sus padres por las ausencias, y quizá ahora era cuando agradecía enormemente aquellos gestos de congratulación.

Lo levantó aún cuando era pesado para su tamaño, lo colocó entre su hombro derecho listo para rematar con fuerza, sigilosamente pero aún titubeando, salió de su habitación con el corazón latiéndole fuertemente, con cada paso que daba hacia a las escaleras se acercaba también al sonido de los pasos resonando por el eco de la enorme casona, sus nervios no lo abandonaron jamás y su respiración entrecortada le daba aspecto de querer echar a llorar en cualquier momento.

Se acercó al primer escalón y colocó uno de sus pies sobre él, asomó su cabeza solo unos cuantos centímetros y contuvo la respiración……..trataba percibir nuevamente el sonido, mas este dejó de resonar.

Un silencio total, apenas audible la agitación del pelinaranja, mas de repente ésta se volvió presurosa acompañada de un grito de terror y desesperación. Las luces de su habitación se apagaron y la luz de la luna llena se ocultó entre la niebla, la penumbra total invadió la escena.

Sintió entonces un frío recorrerla la sangre, desde los talones hasta la nuca, un par de heladas manos le envolvieron la boca con fuerza, ahogando sus gritos y sollozos mas dejando salir quejidos desesperados, y al mismo tiempo el sonido del bat de béisbol cayendo y haciéndose añicos en algún lugar…….trataba de huir pero no podía moverse, el frío le paralizó los músculos, heló su piel y atravesó su cuerpo, lo sentía….el miedo aquel se paseaba a su alrededor, tocando su rostro, haciéndose cada vez más presente por cada segundo de esa fría y cruel noche extraña.

**_Noviembre 5………11:34 a.m._**

****

Un par de enfermeras salieron del cuarto 512, llevaban entre sus manos unas charolas repletas de medicamentos, antibióticos, gasas y jeringas, todas ellas ya usadas recientemente en su paciente.

En la cama del cuarto yacía el pelinaranja, durmiendo apaciblemente envuelto entre ropa blanca, su rostro tenía laceraciones, rasguños y moretones, sus brazos y piernas mostraban igualmente golpes y excoriaciones, cicatrices recientes como si hubiese sido víctima de algún accidente menor, propio de juegos entre adolescentes.

Su cabeza se removió lentamente y sus ojos se abrieron débilmente de par en par, la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana le lastimaba levemente la vista, alcanzando a vislumbrar tres siluetas a su lado, las cuales fue reconociendo poco a poco mientras su vista se aclaraba.

-….¿Qué…qué pasó? –hablando desorientado-…..¿dónde estoy?

-Brooklyn, hijo –se acercó una señora de cabello rojizo y acarició con ternura su mejilla-estás en el hospital….has estado durmiendo durante cinco días, pero estarás bien, no te preocupes.

-¿Hospital?..¿Estar bien?...-cuestionó extrañado- ¿por qué¿qué pasó?...¿por qué he estado…durmiendo?

Los padres del chico se miraron el uno al otro, comprendiendo que el pelinaranja no recordaba nada, y no era extraño.

-Aquella noche que fuimos a la fiesta en el club, regresamos tarde a casa y te encontramos afuera de tu habitación, recostado en el suelo temblando y delirando sobre un extraño……

-Tuviste una crisis Brooklyn –prosiguió su padre- rompiste algunas cosas con el bat de béisbol que te regalamos en tu cumpleaños y te lastimaste tu mismo el rostro ¿recuerdas?, todo fue causado por tu desorden mental, al parecer no tomaste tu medicamento puesto que lo encontramos debajo de tu cama.

_No…….no….fue eso….._

Brooklyn se quedó en silencio momentáneamente, tratando de recordar lo sucedido y la inolvidable sensación de temor volvió a su memoria, aquellas palabras, aquel miedo, aquella voz, aquel frío en su cuerpo, los recordaba a la perfección.

-No…..¡no! –alterándose- ¡Eso no es cierto!...¡yo no tuve una crisis¡Había alguien ahí conmigo¡Alguien que me quería hacer daño!

Masefield comenzó a inquietarse, de sus ojos salieron un par de lágrimas que bajaron por su angustiado rostro, cerraba los ojos, respiraba agitado tratando de gritar su sentimiento y de salir de la cama, pero no podía, el doctor y el par de enfermeras se encargaban de mantenerlo tranquilo tomándolo de los brazos.

-Brooklyn, tranquilo!, solo fue producto de tu imaginación –habló su madre angustiada ligeramente- tu sabes que estas cosas pasan cuando no tomas tu medicamento.

-¡No¡no!...¡fue real!...¡el extraño estaba ahí¡quería matarme! –chilló cayendo finalmente rendido a la cama llevando sus manos a la cabeza y con ello sintiendo las escoriaciones de su rostro

-Solo fue un sueño hijo, nada más que eso…..tu mente causó ese desorden en ti, pero te recuperarás pronto y volverás a casa en un par de días, ya avisamos a tus maestros que no asistirás en esta semana.

_Hitoshi……._

Y recordó entonces aquella cruel imagen que había visto esa noche….¿o quizá es que todo había sido parte de una alucinación?... Tenia que cerciorarse…..

-Pe…pero….es que…. –tartamudeaba nervioso intentando pensar en alguna buena excusa- es que yo…..¡tengo un trabajo de historia que debí entregar ayer¡El Profesor Kinomiya debe saberlo!

-Brooklyn, no te preocupes por eso, cuando llamamos al colegio también nos dijeron que tu profesor de Historia, el señor Kinomiya, tampoco iría en toda esta semana, al parecer fue víctima de un asalto y está en su casa recuperándose de las heridas…..¡qué curioso!, casualmente fue el mismo día que tuviste la crisis –manifestó su padre, quien iba saliendo de la habitación acompañado del doctor y las enfermeras.

Brooklyn se recostó nuevamente sobre la cama, respirando profundo como si un gran peso se hubiera ido al saber que aquella persona especial estaba bien, al menos, había desechado el temor de haberlo perdido para siempre….pero aun le quedaba una gran confusión

-¿Lo ves?, no tienes que preocuparte, ahora descansa. –habló su madre dejando un quedo beso en su frente

Y el cuarto quedó totalmente en silencio, tras de si el sonido de una puerta cerrándose y el tibio sol colándose por la ventana, el día estaba claro y hermoso, convenciéndolo de que aquellas tinieblas de esa noche, hoy eran simples tonterías.

El pelinaranja suspiró resignado

¿Podía ser que todo hubiese sido provocado por su desorden mental¿Pero y ese miedo de donde de surgió¿Qué fue lo que le hizo temer tanto?... ¿Había sido todo un mal sueño, una pesadilla?...

La verdad es que……quizá jamás lo sabría.

**.:FIN:.**


End file.
